


First Impressions

by Dirty_Corza



Series: 2/7/15 prompt night [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings can leave quite the impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frederbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederbee/gifts).



Molly didn’t notice her roommate at first when she backed into her dorm room, trying to keep the precariously stacked boxes in her arms rather than letting them tumble across the floor. In the end, it turned out to be a lost cause. She had barely managed to nudge the door shut behind her when she came face to knickers with her new roommate.

The boxes fell to the ground as Molly stared at Irene Adler, her new roommate, clad in a dark green lace pantie set with a black garter belt and fishnet stockings.

"Oh!" Irene paused where she was adjusting the lay of the stays on her thighs. "You must be Molly. A pleasure to meet you."

Molly’s cheeks flushed darkly as she stammered her reply. “Y-you too. I-Irene, isn’t it?”

"That’s right." Irene grinned at her, and Molly could feel the way her flush was spreading from her face to her ears and neck. "Here, let me help you pick those up!" Irene took a step toward the mess of Molly’s belonging’s now on the dorm room floor. 

"You really don’t have to."

"Dear Molly, for a girl as cute as you, it’d be my pleasure."


End file.
